Existing vaginal douches include hollow fluid flow applicators for dispensing fluid into a vagina. However, because of the proximity of the vagina to the cervix, leading to the uterus, there is the risk of trans-cervical contamination of the uterus with bacteria, contaminated fluid and/or debris. Serious health risks include infection, sterility, ectopic pregnancies and/or pelvic inflammatory disease.